Archives/John Dalton
Stats *Level: 12 *ExP: 1841/2400 *Status: Normal *HP: 85/85 *MP: 40/40 *Str: 160 *Mag: 160 *Skl: 23 (24) *Spd: 30 (33) *Natural Armor: 2/0 (12/7) **Natural (Dragon): 5/2 *Magic Armor: 2/1 (6/5) Abilities Weapon/Movement *Innate Weapon Proficiency: Longswords **Advanced Weapon Proficiency Defense: Swords *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Guns **Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Pistols *Great Jump *Two-Weapon Fighting **Two-Weapon Fighting Style: Sword + Gun Personal *Computer Expert *Quick Dodge *Crack Shot *Not Yet *? (Personal) *Cyberkinesis *? (Personal) Magic *Magic 1 **Basic Magic: Lightning *Magic 2 **Improved Magic: Lightning **Basic Magic: Light *Magic 3 **'' **'' Skills *'Perception' - Level 1 **(Sk+Mg) = 39 (40); Base = 40 (41) **Driving - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: +45 (+46) *'Athletics' - Level 1 **(Sp+St) = 46 (49); Base = 47 (50) **Jumping - Level 2 (0/22) ***Total: +49 (+52) **Climbing - Level 3 (0/23) ***Total: +50 (+53) *'Art' - Level 3 **(Sk+Sp) = 53 (57); Base = 56 (60) **Pencil Sketching - Level 10 (0/30) ***Total: +66 (+70) **Digital Art Editing - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: +61 (+65) *'Music' - Level 2 **(Sk+Mg) = 39 (40); Base = 41 (42) **Singing - Level 10 (0/30) ***Total: +51 (+52) *'Computer Technology' - Level 19 (+20) **(Sk+Sk) = 46 (48); Base = 85 (85) **Computer Building - Level 10 (0/30) ***Total: +95 (+97) **Programming - Level 55 (0/75) ***Total: +140 (+142) (+172 MC) *** **Hacking - Level 20 (0/40) ***Total: +105 (+107) (+127 Eyepiece) (+157 MC) **Research (Digital) - Level 6 (0/26) ***Total: +91 (+93) **Cyberkinesis - Level 6 (0/26) ***Total: +91 (+93) *'Science' - Level 1 **(Sk+Mg) = 39 (40); Base = 40 (41) **Chemistry - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: +45 (+46) *'Mechanical' - Level 3 **(Sk+Mg) = 39 (40); Base = 42 (43) **Robotics - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: +47 (+48) **Electronics - Level 10 (0/33) ***Total +55 (+56) *'Smithing' - Level 1 **(Sk+St) = 39 (40); Base = 40 (41) **Metalcraft - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: +45 (+46) *'Knowledge' - Level 1 **(Mg/5) = 32; Base = 33 **Cantrips - Level 2 (0/22) ***Total: +35 **Writing - Level 3 (0/23) ***Total: +36 *'Domestic' - Level 1 **(Sk+Sp) = 52 (56); Base = 53 (57) **Cooking - Level 5 (0/25) ***Total: +59 (+63) *'Charisma' - Level 2 **(Sk+Mg) = 39 (40); Base = 41 (42) **Empathy - Level 10 (0/30) ***Total: +51 (+52) Equipment Weapons *'Fulgurant' (Signature Weapon) e **John's prized longsword, given to him as a gift from Masaru. It is said the sword has an enchantment upon the gemstone in the hilt that allows the blade to generate, sustain and cycle massive amounts of energy. It also acts as a series of seals that hold the weapon in 'stasis' until it's properties are needed (which also keeps the sword from rusting over time). **HP: 84/100 **MP: 16/16 **Power: 2d8+15 -- Rate 3 **Specials ***''Electric Wave'': Fires an arc of electricity at the target. 1d8+5 Energy. 1 MP. ***''Gust of Thunder'': Sends a wave of wind and energy with cutting force at the target. 3d8+20 Elec/Wind. 3 MP. ***''Hidden Powers'' (all affects stack in sequence) ****''Seal I Release'': Unlocks a minor portion of Fulgurant's power by releasing the first seal of the weapon and cycling the power of weapon and wielder. +100 Strength. -10 HP each round this is active. ****''Seal II Release:'' Further unlocks power through the gem, amplifying the cycle. +50 Magic, +10 Speed. -10 HP each round this is active. ****... *'Colt M1911A1' **A silver-bodied pistol given to him on his 18th birthday. A fairly reliable weapon, efficient and long lasting. Comes with an "after market" military-issue suppressor. **HP: 7/20 -- Range 8 **Damage Mod: +3 -- Rate 3 **2 clips, 8 bullets apiece, .45 ACP (3d6) **Current clip: 1/8 ***Add-on: Silencer *'12-Gauge Shotgun' **HP: 16/30 -- Range __ **Damage Mod: +5 -- Rate 6 **8 Shotgun shell capacity, 12 Gauge (4d8) **2 20-pack boxes of shells *'Custom 10mm Pistol(+)' e **Salvaged after an attack from a zombie mage. A custom made, high quality pistol that is chambered for the use of 10mm bullets. Perhaps the guy was a talented person in real life...? **HP: 14/38 -- Range __ **Damage Mod: +10 -- Rate 3 (2) **3 clips, 19 bullets apiece, 10mm (3d6+2) ***One clip currently destroyed **Current Clip: 9/18 **Specials ***''Doublecast:'' A maximum of two spells can be charged into attacks instead of one. *'M249 SAW' Armor *'Soldier's Helmet' (Head) e **A fairly beat up standard military helmet acquired trading with the caravan. **3/3 Armor **1/1 Magic Armor *'Aural Spectro-focals' (Accessory) e **A pair of glasses once in the possession of a dude called Edward the Cold. Has an innate ability to detect auras and various signatures...and corrects vision, as well! **+10 to Sight **+50 to Magic detection **Protects from blinding effects *'Ocular Processor' (Accessory) e **The "pimpest of pimp" computer, one that's not actually a computer but a small eye piece one fits on their head. **+20 to hacking attempts **For +5 Rate, double the accuracy and damage of the next attack. *'Underlayed Hoodie' (Body) e **John's black hoodie, complete with a surf shop logo, and some slipped in underlays for cushion. How long has he had this thing... **5/3 Armor *'Shotgun Wizard Gloves' (Hands) e **2/0 Armor **3/3 Magic Armor **+1 Skill **When using different weapons during a turn, do not increase rate of the new attack for up to 2 attacks per turn. Magic counts as it's own weapon once. *'Boots' (Feet) e **+3 Speed Items *'John's iPhone' **John's jailbroken and heavily soft-modded iPhone which ended up becoming the testbed and platform for the base's iPhone communications network. Programmed and secured only to be used by John himself. *'Toshiba Satellite' **John's trusty laptop. *'Travel Pack' **A mid-sized pack for carrying materials around. Comes with a slot for a laptop. *'Enchanted Sapphire' (missing) **A sapphire that, when energy is applied, converts and creates liquids. The gemstone is currently missing, having been taken and toyed with by other party members... *'Worn Journal' **A journal once belonging to a dude named Edward the Cold. *'Neural Command Receiver' **A one-way receiver device created by Itnal, used effectively for mind control. Once employed by Dr. Cygnus, it has since been salvaged by John, cybernetically locking the device to keep the device from ever being used by Cygnus again. Spells Lightning *Basic **'Static Charge' ***Adds a slight 'bzzt' to a given attack. ***3(2)MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn ***(d8+5)*% damage **'Electro Shield' ***Produces a shield in front of the user to protect against attacks. Melee-attacking enemies take damage from electric backlash. Lightning/energy attacks can be partially absorbed. ***' ***' **' ***' ***' ***' *Improved **'Lightning Arrow' ***Creates a series of lightning bolts that strike a number of targets. ***10(8)MP to cast, 1d4+1 targets hit ***(2d8+15)*% damage **'Static Surge' ***Creates a tazer-like effect from a large bolt of electricity, which once hitting one target, will spread amongst the nearest targets over and over, continually stunning them until the charge is too low to travel. ***' ***' Light *Basic **'Heaven's Touch' ***Imbues a weapon with a touch of light. ***MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn ***d10+12)*% damage added to the weapon of the Light type **'Patch-Up' ***Heal a wound just enough so it stops bleeding, etc. ***6MP to cast ***1d6*% HP healed and 1 wound removed. **'Rebuke ***' ***' ***' Description and History A brown-haired, hazel-eyed high school student from the sunny Southern California valley, having grown up there for over half his life. He spent his earliest days in born and raised in his homestate as an extremely shy child who faced a number of social troubles, including few friends and bullying by his peers, aside from a girl named Katelyn Lowry, who was perhaps as shy as he was. Later in his elementary school years, a life-saving intervention which would put them on the road to a close and weathering friendship. As he went through the years with his closest friends, he was able to grow somewhat out of his shell and become less introverted and more social. In his teen years, he began to exhibit his displays of lazy brilliance that pushed him forward in school as well, making him one of the smartest in his school, albeit one who rarely applied himself, prefering to dive into cyberspace and spend his time on IRC chatrooms and playing video games. Towards the end of his senior year, on contest luck, he won a all-expense paid ticket to a Baseball game being hosted by the Baytown Birds in their homestate of Connecticut. On the advice of his peers, he packed his bags and shipped out to watch the game, and even somehow managed to find himself at the warehouse party upon their victory. From there, the rest is history... A kind, caring yet passionate individual, John is typically the type who goes out of his way to help others, on top of that withholding an exceptional brilliance in a select field of subjects, specifically electronics and computers. When he does set his mind on a goal, he strives forward towards it to the best of his ability to do all he can do. When in danger, however, he forcefully hardens himself in order to carry on without having to suffer the effects of his overempathetic tendencies. Through the days of the Zombie outbreak, John works hard putting his talents to use, using creative thinking, electrokinetic powers, and programming and hacking skills in order to reactivate and control a number of satellites, creating a working private networking/communications system based off of them and many parts gathered along the way. Further, he is the creator of the world's first one-man self-adaptive, self-sufficient and fully sentient Artificial Intelligence unit with the task of managing data and aiding towards the safety of the collective group, as well as providing a source of renewable energy and constantly plotting locations and plans as he can for the group. On top of this, John steps up at times to lead when the others cannot, directing the party in part or alone through a number of hairy situations from day one. Lately, however, despite attempting to remain true to his personal values, several personal tragedies and near-death experiences has caused John to become slightly more withdrawn, and his hardened heart meant for combat has creeped out in part to his regular personality. However, he refuses to lose his hope or his sanity; as several of his friends made reappearances in his life, and as things run their course, he continues to strive for the future, not for himself, but for the others around him...even though he really should pay more attention to himself once in a while. Extras Achievements *Battlefield wut? *Bear'ly Made It *Double Time *Feel The Love *H4x *I R KNOS MATH *Final Stand *M45t3r H4x3r *Martyr *Nurse-Maid *Plague Ridden *Thriller! *Trivial Experience *What Zombie? TVTropes *Above The Influence (typically) *Accidental Pervert *Ascended Fanboy *Brilliant But Lazy *Chain Lightning *Crowning Moment of Awesome *Even Nerds Have Standards *Expy *Nerds Are Sexy Cute *Gadgeteer Genius *Gun And Sword *Hacker Cave *Heavy Sleeper *Heroic BSOD *Light The Way *Lightning Can Do Anything *Master Computer *Occidental Otaku *Ordinary High School Student *Playful Hacker *Rapid Fire Typing *The Red Mage *The Woobie *Shirtless Scene *Shock And Awe *Sunglasses at Night